In The Cabin
by Artificial Donkey
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad stay in Chad's uncle's cabin for a long weekend, giving Troy the perfect opportunity to make his move. Will he go for it? Or will he chicken out? Muffins, Spanish swear words and Lego? What does it all mean? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

** In The Cabin **

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad stay in Chad's uncle's cabin for a long weekend, but will Troy and Gabriella's feelings get in the way, and ruin it for everyone? Takes place a month or two after the movie. Troyella.

Disclaimer - I dont own High School Musical, and if you think I do, well, you're a fool.

---

It was Wednesday, March 7th, just gone eight o'clock in the evening, and Gabriella Montez was laying on her bed, finishing up the homework she had for spring break. She sighed lightly, as she set her pencil down on the page, and rolled onto her back, stretching lightly. She picked up the paper that was laying next to her, and held it in the air infront of her, proofreading it.

As she slowly set the paper down, and closed her history book, her cell phone began ringing. She sat up curiously, and picked up her phone from the nightstand, before checking who was calling. She smiled widely to herself, and answered, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hi." Came the voice at the other end.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella replied, laying back down on her bed, still smiling.

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Nothing really, just finishing off my homework."

"Oh, yeah, homework, I should probably do that..."

Gabriella giggled slightly before she spoke.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, Chad's uncle is out of town for afew days, and he wanted someone to house sit his cabin up near the Rio Grande river for him, while he's away. Chad volunteered, and he went up there on Monday."

"Okay.. But, what does that have to do with me?" Gabriella said curiously, as she slowly sat up once again.

"Well, Chad's got bored of being up there by himself, so he's invited me, you and Taylor up there, for a long weekend." Troy finished.

"Wow, that sounds great.." Gabriella said, smiling once again, as she got up off her bed, and headed for the door. "Lemme just go check with my mom." She said, as she headed towards the stairs.

"Okay. I think he said it'd be Thursday 'til Sunday." Troy added, as he listened to the creaking of the stairs. There was a brief exchange of words, that Troy didnt quite manage to hear.

"My mom says that it's fine." Gabriella confirmed happily.

"Great, I'll come pick you up at ten."

"Thanks. Gee, I better get packing!" She said enthusiastically. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, Bye!"

"Bye." She said, before hanging up, and sitting back down on her bed, smiling to herself once again. She looked around her room slowly, before she grabbed her books off her bed, and placed them on her desk. She retrieved a small suitcase from the top of her wardrobe, and tossed it onto her bed with a sigh.

She opened her wardrobe, and began examining the clothes, deciding on what to take. After she had finished packing, she was about to close her suitcase, when a thought occured to her. "Bikini, or no bikini?" She thought aloud to herself. _ Ah well, cant hurt. _ She thought to herself, before neatly placing a bikini on top of the rest of her clothes, and closing the case.

---

Gabriella slowly stirred from her deep sleep with a soft groan, keeping her eyes firmly shut. She groaned again, as she slowly sat up in her bed, and managed to open her eyes. The brightness of the sunlight streaming in through the shades was enough to make her squint. She looked over to the clock, and gasped loudly, to discover that it was 9:43.

She bolted out of bed, and dashed down the hall, towards the bathroom, stripping off her pyjamas, a nightshirt and a pair of rather revealing shorts, and dumped them into the laundry bin as she went past. She stepped into the bathroom, and headed straight for the shower.

She emerged five minutes later, not bothering to have washed her hair, as she had only done it the day before. She grabbed toothbrush, and squirted a dollop of toothpaste onto it, before running it under the tap briefly. She began brushing her teeth, as she walked quickly back down the hall, and began getting dressed in her room. She grabbed her watch, her cellphone, her purse and her suitcase, before exiting her room, and placing the case at the top of the stairs, she shoved the phone into her bag, and managed to fasten the watch one handed.

She spat out the toothpaste foam, and rinsed her brush, and her mouth, before heading back to the top of the stairs, carrying her toothbrush. She shoved it into a pocket in her case, and began carrying it down the stairs. She placed it infont of the door, before walking briskly into the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She said to her mother, who was washing dishes at the sink.

"Good morning, Gabi." Came her reply, as Gabriella grabbed a muffin, and sat down at the table with a sigh. No sooner than she had sat down, there was the honk of a car horn outside. Gabriella rose once again, and headed over to her mother. "Bye." She said, kissing her mom on the cheek, before heading to the door.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Echoed after her, as she unlocked the front door, and picked up her suitcase. She smiled, as she saw Troy sat in the front of his car, waiting for her. "Bye mom!" Gabriella called once again, before closing the door, and heading over to the car.

She opened the trunk of the car, and placed her case inside, before slamming it shut, and taking a seat in the passengers side. "Hey Troy." She said cheerily, as she smiled at him.

"Morning." He replied, as she fastened her seat belt. "We just have to go pick up Taylor, and then we'll hit the road!" He said, as he started driving again.

"Alrighty." She said, watching him as he drove. He turned his head slowly, as he realized she was watching him. "What?" He inquired, as his eyes met hers.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, averting her gaze, as she felt her cheeks flush. _ This is going to be a long trip.. _ She thought to herself, with a soft sigh.

** A/N - I wrote this fic pretty spur of the moment, while I was searching for inspiration for my other fic. I'm aware this setting may have been done to death, but hey, who cares? Well, I'm pretty sure quite afew care, but, meh. Anyway, if you like it, review, because the golden rule of fanfiction: You + Review Update. Thank you very much, and as always, Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer - I don't own shit.. Seriously, I done jacked this laptop, and now I'm sitting out in the street in my underpants, and stealing some dudes wifi signal. OH DIP, THE FEDS!

---

The car slowly pulled into a gas station, about three quarters of the way through the journey. Troy got out of the car, and began refueling. Gabriella opened the window, and leaned out.

"I'm just gonna go get a magazine.." She informed him, before getting out of the car, and heading towards the store. She let out a sigh, as she entered the convenience store. The trip had been reasonably awkward, due to Gabriella being caught staring at Troy on several occasions. She grabbed a newspaper absently, before going to get a bottle of water.

As she waited in line, she looked out of the window, and watched Troy, as he finished refueling the car. She quickly averted her gaze, as he started approaching the store to pay. She handed the money to the rather glum looking girl at the checkout. She took her change, and started towards the door.

She flashed Troy a smile as they passed, heading back to the car. She sat down in the passengers side again, and took a sip of water from her bottle. She turned in her seat, and looked at Taylor, who was sat in the back, texting Chad. She smiled lightly, and considered Taylor and Chad's relationship.

They had started dating after Chad had invited Taylor to go with him to the after party, and were still going out. It wasn't rare that Chad would be all Taylor talked about, and it was obvious that she liked him alot.

"So, did you ask Troy out, or something?" Taylor said suddenly, as she looked up at Gabriella.

"What-No..!" Gabriella replied, her cheeks burning lightly.

"Well, I just figured the way that you two are being so awkward around eachother, and the way that you've been staring at him pretty much none stop since we left, that _something_ must have happened.."

"No.." Gabriella replied, looking down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap.

"Why don't you just hurry up and tell him how you feel already?" Taylor said, with a sigh.

"Because of what'll happen if he doesn't feel the same way." Gabriella said, with a frown.

Troy started walking again, having paused afew feet away from the car. He had managed to listen to some of the preceding conversation through the car window. He smiled, ever so slightly to himself, as he got into the drivers seat.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as he fastened his seatbelt.

Gabriella remained silent, glancing at Taylor again, before also fastening herself in.

What he had just heard confirmed that Gabriella felt the same way about him, as he did about her. He figured that the mini-vacation in the cabin might give him the opportunity that he needed to ask her out.

---

"There you guys are! I've been waiting _ages_." Chad said, as they pulled up outside the cabin.

"Jeez Chad, its only 1:30!" Said Troy, as he exited the car, after winding his window up. He looked around slowly, examining the exterior of the cabin. "Nice place." He said, to himself, more than anyone else. He turned his head when he heard a squeal. Taylor had her arms wrapped around a slightly surprised Chad, who replied simply with a "Hello."

Gabriella was the last to exit the car, her empty waterbottle in one hand, the newspaper in another, and her bag under her arm.

"Hey Chad." She said with a smile, after Taylor had finally let go of him.

"Hey Gabi." He said, before he headed to the front door.

"I dont know about you guys, but I'm starving." Troy said, as he retrieved the suitcases, and followed Chad into the house.

"I actually need to go shopping, there isnt really anything in at the moment." Chad replied with a chuckle. "There's a Subway just down the road. I'll go get the sandwiches, while you guys go get changed, we're hitting the lake." Chad said, turning to head out the door. "Make yourselves at home!" He bellowed, before closing the door.

Troy set the three cases down softly, with a light sigh. "Well, I'm gonna get changed." He announced, before taking his case, into the bathroom.

"Oooh, Troy in swim shorts."Taylor said with a smirk over at Gabriella, who blushed lightly, and looked away.

Troy emerged afew minutes later, wearing his swim shorts, and a plain white t-shirt. He scooped up a nearby basketball, before falling onto the couch. He glanced briefly between Taylor and Gabriella, both of whom were looking at him.

"Bathroom's free.." He said cautiously, raising an eyebrow at the girls. Gabriella was the first to move, grabbing her suitcase, and heading off into the bathroom. Taylor smiled briefly at him, before heading off to explore the rest of the cabin.

By the time Gabriella had finished in the bathroom, Taylor was back in the living area with Troy, flicking absently through the newspaper that Gabriella had bought. " 'S'free." Gabriella said, as She entered the living area once again, dressed in a light blue bikini, and a thin, short skirt. Troy's eyes widened slightly, as he caught sight of her. Gabriella smiled at him, and sat down, as Taylor headed towards the bathroom.

Chad arrived after afew minutes, just in time to see Taylor headed to the bathroom. He handed out the sandwiches, and spoke "C'mon, you can eat 'em by the lake." He said, heading back towards the door. Troy ripped his gaze from the floor, looking rather pale. He shoved his hands in his pockets, after setting his sandwich onto the table.

"I'll meet you guys down there." He said, before getting up, and heading to the bathroom once again. If he was going to be on a lake with Gabriella, who would probably be wearing nothing but a bikini, then he was going to have to take precautionary actions against 'embarrassing' himself.

**A/N – Phew, I didn't expect to take this long to update, but I've been really behind on stuff recently, so I've not had much chance to sit down and update. I've also recently discovered the awesomeness that is American Football, or, Americaball, as I like to call it. Ah, I digress. Next update should be up before long(Don't hold me to that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Cabin**

Disclaimer: Okay, I got away from the cops, and now I'm crashing in this alley. Oh, and now a cat's peeing on me, fantastic. OH SNAP HERE THEY COME AGAIN!

Troy soon caught up with the others, as they neared the lake.

"So, Chad, why exactly are we going swimming in spring? The lake'll be freezing." Taylor said, as she walked next to him.

"We aren't going _swimming_, but you never know, one of us might end up in the lake, if they fall off the boat." Chad explained matter of factly, as he turned, so as not to clip shoulders with a reasonably tall Hispanic teen that was heading past him.

"Watch where you're going, coon." He said with a thick Mexican accent, after he jostled lightly past Chad.

"What did you just say?" Chad said angrily, as he turned to face him.

"Chad…" Taylor said, placing her hand on his arm, stepping infront of him.

"Girlfriend to rescue." The boy said, smirking. "Besa mi culo, puto."

"Get lost, creep." She said, turning her nose up slightly at him distastefully, dispite not understanding what he'd just said.

"Yeah, _get lost_." Troy emphasized, stepping forward

"Chinga usted, maricon.." Came the reply, as he scoffed at Troy.

"He's right, you should go, before you get hurt." Chad threatened, stepping forward once again, looking the thug in the eyes.

He laughed at Chad, before turning to Gabriella, the only one who had remained silent, probably because she was the only one who understood what was said.

"Tu madre es una puta." He said, before adding "Y tu-"

He was cut off, when Troy caught the side of his face, under the eye, with a wide hook. He dropped to the floor with an "Ugh!", as Troy turned and started walking away, Gabriella and Taylor in tow, while Chad got in a swift kick at his knee, before turning, and quickly catching up to the others.

"Nice punch, Troy." Chad commented, with a slight smile. Troy chuckled lightly, before replying with a "Thanks.".

---

After they had finished eating, they headed over to the small jetty, and peered tentatively over the edge, and into Chad's uncle's small boat.

"You sure that can handle all of us?" Gabriella asked, as she watched Chad climb into the boat, at the front.

"Its got four seats, don't it?" Chad said, rolling his eyes, before motioning for the others to get in. Troy got in, on the bench opposite to Chad, while the girls removed their skirts. Troy's mouth hung upon slightly, never figuring Gabriella one for thongs. He smiled, and averted his gaze, as she sat down next to him, and Taylor next to Chad.

"And what are we suppose to do when we get to the middle of the lake?" Troy asked, in an attempt to keep his eyes away from Gabriella as they rowed away from the jetty.

"Relax, and enjoy the sun." Chad said with a shrug.

"Chad, it's the beginning of March, it's not _that_ warm.." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but its not that cold, either." He said, rolling his eyes back at her, as he stopped rowing, followed by the others. They conversed casually, before Gabriella noticed that Troy was quiet.

"And, it looks like its gonna start raining." Taylor added, pointing at the rain clouds forming overhead.

"What's up, Troy?" She asked, tilting her head slightly at him.

"What – Oh, nothing…" He said, before smiling slightly at her. He realised now, he was acting rather suspiciously. Gabriella quirked a brow slightly at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled lightly, before turning away, looking at Taylor and Chad, both of whom were watching them. Taylor smirked at Gabriella, who blushed, and looked out over the lake.

Relatively out of the blue, Chad stood up, causing the boat to sway violently. He ended up falling head first into the lake with a yell. Taylor quickly peered over the edge of the boat. Troy smirked, before moving forward, and pushing Taylor in with his foot. She screamed lightly, as she headed for the water. She shrieked when she broke the surface, shouting something undecipherable about how cold the water was. She made her way back towards the boat, although Chad grabbed onto her ankle, and dragged her away.

"Chad!" She called, desperately reaching for the side of the boat.

"See, told you it wasn't cold!" He replied, shivering lightly.

"Yeah, it's great." She said sarcastically, giving up against trying to get back to the boat, and began treading water, playfully smacking Chad's arm.

Troy and Gabriella both laughed lightly, at the spectacle unfolding before them. Gabriella turned and looked at Troy with a smile, before turning her attention back to Chad and Taylor, who were now loudly splashing each other.

What came next completely caught Gabriella by surprise. Seemingly out of nowhere, something was pressing up against her lips. She initially couldn't tell what it was, although she caught on quick, when she noticed dirty blonde hair hanging infront of her. She relaxed into the kiss, none the wiser to the fact that Taylor and Chad had stopped splashing, and had swum up to the boat. Chad whispered to Taylor, before nodding, and placing his hands on the side of the boat, Taylor doing the same. He silently counted down, Troy and Gabriella still oblivious to Chad and Taylor's presence.

Suddenly, Troy and Gabriella both came tumbling out of the boat, and into the lake. Chad bust into laughter, as he climbed back into the boat, after half toppling it.

Gabriella shrieked, and Troy yelled, as they both surfaced. Taylor got back into the boat, with Chad's help.

"You're dead!" Troy said, swimming over to the boat, climbing back in quickly. Troy stood, facing the also standing Chad. "Nowhere to go." He pointed out, as Chad glanced around the boat, searching for a way out. He turned, and jumped out of the boat, curling up into a ball

"Cannon Ball!" He called, before impacting the water. Gabriella squealed as she got sprayed with water, just as she was about to climb into the boat, which almost capsized. The spray from the splash temporarily disguised the rain that slowly began to fall. There was the distant streak of lightning, slowly followed by a clap of thunder.

"Well, we better head back." Taylor said, as she watched Gabriella and Chad get back onto the boat. They returned the boat to the jetty, and they began to head back to the cabin.

"We probably should have brought some towels.." Gabriella said, shivering lightly, as she rubbed her arms softly. Troy smiled to himself, before placing his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She looked over at Troy, and smiled slightly, before turning her attention back to the path infront of them.

Though nothing had been said, Troy and Gabriella were certainly acting like a couple, since their incident on the boat.

By the time they arrived back at the cabin, it was raining fairly heavily, and it had gotten rather cold. They filed into the cabin, and Taylor headed straight for the bathroom.

"Going for a shower." She explained, although she passed out three towels, before retreating into the bathroom again.

The three stood in the living room, drying off. After he was dry, Chad started his attempt to start a fire in the fireplace, while Troy and Gabriella spoke on the couch.

"So, you.. You uh.. You maybe want to.. Do-" Troy started, although he was cut off before he had chance to finish.

"Yes…!" Gabriella replied with a grin, understanding what he was getting at. Troy smiled at her, before leaning forward, and wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella giggled lightly, before hugging him back. They remained like that for afew minutes, only separating when Taylor walked into the living room, announcing that the shower was free. Gabriella got up, smiled at Troy, and headed off to take a shower.

Troy smiled to himself, as he sat back, and mused over the preceding events. He caught sight of Gabriella, as she passed through the doorway, the last thing he saw was that powder blue thong…

He stood up, hunched over slightly, and walked off, towards the bedrooms, searching for a door with a lock…

**A/N – Well, that was interesting. I managed to nail this in one sitting, so I'm pretty pleased about that, seeing how its rare that I can do that these days. I was originally going to leave Troy and Gabriella's getting together nearer to the end of the chapter, but I figured there's more room for fluff this way. Hehe, anyway, due to some stuff I've got to do, I'm afraid I might not be able to get another chapter out for another two weeks. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it, and as always: Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit.**

**AD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Cabin**

Disclaimer – Okay, so it turns out it was just a fire truck, and I ran all that way for nothing. I've met up with this bloke called Pablo, and he plays the guitar 'on the road'. Fancy way of saying that he's a bum, if you ask me. We're heading north, towards the Trafford Centre where we can rest up for the night, and hide from the Zombies. Pablo keeps trying to steal my packet of cake mix… Bastard.

---

"-can't remember the last time it rained this hard in Albuquerque…" Troy heard Taylor say, as he entered the living room. Having been the last to take a shower, everyone else was in there already, Chad sat in an armchair by the now lit fireplace, with Taylor sat on his lap, and Gabriella sat on the couch, although she promptly grabbed Troy's hand, and yanked him down next to her with a smile.

"Hello…" He said, raising an eyebrow slightly, before laughing softly, as she stuck her tongue out at him. Troy returned the gesture, only to have Gabriella to laugh at him, and hit his arm playfully.

"Guh, and now we have to sit here and watch Troy and Gabriella make kissy face." Chad commented, rolling his eyes at them, before turning his attention to the fire.

"Hey, we had to go through it when you and Taylor started going out." Troy commented, smirking at Chad, who rolled his eyes, and glanced about briefly.

"Hey, who's up for a Guitar Hero tourney?" Chad asked, knowing that the majority would be up for it.

"We haven't had one of those for ages.." Taylor commented, nodding along with the others.

"And I think I won, last time." Gabriella boasted, as Chad went off to retrieve the game.

"Yeah, but _I_ was the one that got closest to beating Bark at the Moon on expert." Troy added smugly, nodding to himself.

Taylor rolled her eyes, before turning on the TV, and flicking the switch on the back of the Playstation.

---

The game was over after an hour or two, Chad narrowly snatching the victory from Gabriella, surprising everyone when he finished Bark at the Moon on Expert, with 92 accuracy, to boot.

"Someone's been practicing.." Troy commented, impressed.

"Hehe, yeah." Chad said with a grin, turning off the TV, and sitting down on the couch, next to Troy. Taylor yawned, as she checked her watch.

"11:30.." She said, her mouth gaping slightly, before suddenly placing her hand on her stomach. "No wonder I'm hungry." She said, walking towards the small kitchen area, attached to the living room, before she began searching the cupboards.

"There's only cereal, I'm afraid. We can go shopping tomorrow, my uncle left some money." Chad said, as he watched her.

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Gabriella announced, slowly standing. "Where'm'I sleeping?" She asked Chad.

"In with Taylor, here, I'll show you." He said, before disappearing off down the hall, Gabriella in tow.

---

A loud clap of thunder boomed overhead, and Gabriella padded tentatively towards the living room, the sound mostly covered by the loud rain assaulting the wooden roof of the cabin. She was wearing a a baby blue tee that was about three sizes too big for her, and a pair of boys boxer shorts, that were about two sizes too small. She headed into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. She almost dropped the glass, when there was another loud thunderclap from above.

She exhaled deeply, placing a hand on her chest, before glancing about the room briefly. During the day, she was fine with thunder, but during the night, when there was no one else awake...

"_Killer_ legs." Someone from behind her said suddenly, making her jump once again. She sighed deeply, before smiling at Troy, rolling her eyes, as her cheeks tinged pink, hardly visible in the dark.

"Why thank you." She said, as she faced him, resting against the contertop.

"Cant sleep?" Troy asked, approaching her, only to turn and take a glass, filling it with water from the tap.

"Heh, no.." She said, her cheeks still pink, as she glanced around the music. "You cant either?"

"Oh yeah, I just woke up thirsty." Troy replied wih a smile.

"Oh." Gabriella replied, looking around slowly, before stepping towards him suddenly. "Stay up with me?" She proposed, smiling hopefully at him.

He chuckled softly, placing his glass into the sink. "Sure." He said, as her smile widened.

"So, basketball superstar Troy Bolton," Gabriella said, making conversation on their way over to the couch. "What made you fall for science geek Gabriella Montez?" She quizzed, smiling at him as he lay on the couch, his head and shoulders supported on the arm rest.

"Tch, cause she's, like, the hottest geek ever, natch." Troy said jokingly, as Gabriella lay on him. She giggled softly at his reply, before grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her. They remained like this for a good few minutes, exchaning the odd kiss now and again. The conversation had dulled, and Troy checked his watch. _4:30..._ He thought, before returning his hand to Gabriella's stomach, to where it was previously resting.

Suddenly though, Gabriella turned and pressed her lips against his. Troy smiled inwardly,and returned the kiss. After afew minutes, Gabriella turned, so that they were laying stomach to stomach, as the kiss deepend, Gabriella's tongue brushing against Troy's lips, probing for enterance. Troy complied, unsure about what was driving her to do this, although he wasnt complaining.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy, their tongues still brushing against eachother. She eventually broke the kiss, grinning, blushing madly, and slightly short of breath. "Wow.." She said to herself. She stole a glance at Troy, who was also smiling, and looking at her. Her blush deepened, and she looked away, before pecking him on the lips quickly, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Troy watched her curiously for afew minutes, before he slowly felt his eyelids being dragged down...

**A/N - Well, here we go. I started this earlier than usual, cause I was off sick, so you might even see _another_ update on Friday, if I can get some inspiration. I had only planned the first day, the first night, and the last day and night. The remaining days are open canvas, so shoot me some ideas. Remember, You + Review Update, and as always: Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit.**

**AD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**In The Cabin  
**

Disclaimer – Oh crap, oh crap, the zombies… The zombies came up from behind and tried to gank us, but we managed to get away. Pablo lost his guitar, but that's better than losing a leg, right? These zombies are vicious. I just hope we can get to the Centre before nightfall, when they transform into the dreaded fast-moving zombies… 'Fucking hands off my cake mix, bitch!

---

Troy stirred, his eyes slowly opening, as he took in his surroundings. It took him a minute or two to realise where he was. He chuckled softly to himself, before beginning to move. He stopped, when he realised for the first time, that there was something on him.

He looked down and smiled at Gabriella, as he recalled what happened the previous night. He listened, noticing that it was still raining rather heavily. He softly stroked Gabriella's hair, staring absently out of the window, watching the rain.

Gabriella woke, with a soft, quiet groan. She remained still, as she opened her eyes, looking at Troy. She raised her eyebrows slightly, although she smiled as last night came flooding back. "Good morning." She said, as she untangled herself from him, and leaned up, straddling his hips.

"Hey..." He said, watching her get up. She leaned to the side, pulling her leg from between Troy and the sofa, and stood up. "No good morning kiss?" Troy asked, feigning a shocked expression. She rolled her eyes, before leaning down to peck him on the lips.

Troy grabbed hold of her, and pulled her back down onto him, eliciting a giggle from Gabriella, who promptly smacked him on the arm, before kissing him once again. They remained like this for afew minutes, before Chad came and broke them up.

"Get a room." He said, with a roll of the eyes, as he walked through the living room, towards the kitchen. Gabriella blushed deeply, before getting off Troy, going to get dressed.

Troy rolled his eyes at Chad, who simply shrugged him off, and got himself a bowl of cereal, as Troy also went to get dressed.

---

Troy entered the living room, where everyone was now congregated.

"I'm going shopping, anyone coming?" Chad asked, as he stood.

"I will." Taylor said, also standing.

"I guess we'll leave the lovebirds here." Chad said, smirking to himself, before heading for the door with Taylor. "Seeya later." He said, as Taylor waved, leaving.

"Well, looks like its just you and me." Troy said, with a yawn, and stretch, placing his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She laughed softly, before standing, and heading to the bathroom. Troy frowned briefly, before grabbing the TV remote, and channel surfing.

---

Gabriella was sat curled up in Troy's arms, on the sofa, watching '50 First Dates'.

"This movie isn't very good…" Troy said sceptically, as it neared the end.

"Shush." Gabriella replied with a small smile, and a smack on his arm.

"Ouch." Troy said, smiling, his attention on her, rather than the TV.

"I wonder how much longer Chad and Taylor are going to be." Gabriella pondered aloud, as the credits began to roll.

"Dunno." Troy replied, checking his watch. "You wanna go for a walk, or something?" He proposed, turning his attention back to her.

"In the cold and the wet? No thanks, Troy." She said with a smile, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm fine right here." She said, snuggling against him happily.

"Fine by me." He said with a smile, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"On second thought.." She said, turning to face him, though still sat in his lap. "This is much more comfortable." She said, leaning forward and planting a long kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist. He'd noticed that she'd become a lot more confident in the last day, now that they were dating. The kiss broke after a minute or two, leaving both Troy and Gabriella smiling. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder, pulling him into a hug. They remained like this for a good few minutes, Troy softly tracing figure eights on her waist.

Gabriella eventually pulled away, her hands trailing down his chest, until they came to rest in her lap. She looked up, and smiled at him, his arms still around her waist.

"This is definitely the best vacation I've been on." She said, her cheeks ever so slightly tingeing pink.

"Same here.. Except for maybe this one time, at a ski lodge at new years… That was pretty good." Troy replied, with a sly smile. Gabriella laughed at this, turning her attention back to him, as appose to her fidgeting hands. Troy stuck his tongue out at her once again, eliciting a smile from Gabriella, followed by her leaning forward, and capturing his tongue with her lips, passionately kissing him once again.

**A/N – Dudes! This is like, the second update in as many days! That's awesome. Apparently, doesn't like equals signs, so my nifty 'You plus review equals update' thing comes out was 'You plus review update', which, doesn't have the same ring to it. Heheh. Now, if you guys are _really_ good, and leave me lots of reviews, I might even update i again /i on Friday. Really, I'm that awesome. But only if I get lots of reviews, otherwise you'll have to wait until next week. Also, sorry for the length, but, as you can see, I did get this out _pretty_ damn fast, if I do say so myself. Anyway, this is turning into a wall of text, so I'm gonna go now. Goodbye, and as always: Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit. I'm gonna go pick up 'Bully'…**


	6. Chapter 6

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer – I can see the lights from the Trafford Centre here, but that means its starting to get dark, and dark, isn't good.. Oh, feck, what's that!?

---

"Well, there's some ham…" Gabriella said, her head hidden in the fridge.

"I bet its expired.." Troy commented, as he hunted around the kitchen for bread.

"Tomorrow, actually." Gabriella replied with a light giggle.

"We're in luck, then."Troy said, finally finding the bread. "Its only a little hard, too." He said with a chuckle, before the two of them began making lunch.

---

After they had finished, Gabriella was washing up, whilst Troy was getting himself a glass of water.

"One more for you." He said with a smirk, as he placed the glass in the sink, as Gabriella was finishing up.

"Erm, no." She replied with a grin, as she flicked her wet hands at him, before towelling them dry.

"Oh, you've done it now, Montez." Troy replied, wiping his face softly, before he moved to grab her, only to have her bolt away from him. He stared at her for a second or two, and then started chasing after her.

Gabriella squealed, and started running away, heading into the living room, and dashing behind the couch. She paused, and faced the centre of the room to see where Troy was. He was stationed infront of the couch, facing her. She faked left, only to see that Troy was halfway through jumping over the couch.

She squealed again, and broke right, before stopping behind the coffee table, and once again turning to face Troy. He was paused at the opposite end of the coffee table, waiting to see where she went. He faked right twice, before breaking right, and chasing Gabriella around the table. He eventually caught up with her, and wrapped his arms around her, sending them both tumbling onto the couch, and Gabriella into a fit of giggles.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy, before closing her eyes, as his lips slowly descended towards hers.

_I – Am – Iron – Man._

Gabriella jumped softly, before looking around. "What is that..?" She asked, watching Troy as he rooted through his pocket, before pulling out his phone.

"Chad." Troy replied, climbing off her and sitting up, before moving to answer it.

"Chad's Iron man?" She asked with a smirk, and a quirked brow.

"Heh, yeah." Troy replied, nodding with a smile.

"And what am I?" She inquired, leaning forward slightly, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Killer Queen." He replied with a grin, before stabbing at the green 'Answer' button, as Gabriella's mouth dropped open briefly. She smacked him on the arm playfully, smiling at him.

"Hey." Troy said, after sticking his tongue out at Gabriella.

"_Hey man._" Chad replied.

"Where are you guys?" Troy inquired, as Gabriella disappeared into the kitchen.

"_Some chump sideswiped us on the way back from WalMart, and pretty much wrote off my car._" Chad explained grumpily.

"Oh, damn, are you guys alright?" Troy asked, sitting up quickly.

"_Yeah, we're fine, but.._" He paused, and sighed loudly "_We wont be back for awhile, we gotta finish up the insurance stuff_." He finished.

"Right, okay. You need me to come pick you guys up?" Troy offered, glancing around for his keys.

"_Nah, we're okay, we'll catch a taxi back when we're finished._"

"Okay, if you're sure." Troy replied, before adding a 'see you later', and hanging up.

"So, where are they?" Gabriella asked, as she walked back into the living room.

"They got into a crash, and wrote Chad's car off, so they're sorting out the insurance details."

"Oh my gosh, are they okay?" Gabriella asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, they're fine. Chad sounded a little shaken up, but that's about it."

"Thank god.." She said, as she sat down on the couch once again. They sat in silence for afew minutes, before Gabriella finally spoke.

"You wanna watch another movie?" She inquired, looking up at Troy.

"Okay, but I get to pick this time." He said with a smile, before going to inspect the collection of DVD's.

---

Half of the way through _Anchorman_, Troy and Gabriella's attention had turned from the movie, to eachother.

Troy was laying on the couch, propped up on the arm rest, with Gabriella laying on top of him. Troy had his arms wrapped around her waist, and was softly kissing her neck. Gabriella lay with her eyes closed, her hands on top of Troy's.

She sat up slowly, and turned to face Troy with a smile. She leaned forwards towards Troy, her smile slowly fading, as she closed her eyes once again.

"_You are a smelly pirate hooker!"_

Gabriella's eyes snapped open, looking at Troy, before turning her attention back to the movie, as Troy burst out laughing. Gabriella smacked him lightly on the arm, before smiling, and leaning down to kiss him.

---

As the credits began to roll, Troy and Gabriella were still entwined, exchanging the occasional kiss that lasted until one of them ran short of breath.

Gabriella untangled herself from Troy, and got to her feet. She smiled briefly at him, before disappearing off down the hall, towards the bathroom.

Troy smiled to himself, as he reflected on the past two days. Definitely the best he'd had in awhile.

He was brought back to reality by a thunderclap from outside. He looked around the room quickly, before his gaze finally settled on Gabriella, who was re-entering the living room.

She smiled at him, before laying on top of him once again. They lay in mostly silence for what must have been half an hour, watching the rain, and listening to the now frequent thunder.

Gabriella placed a hand on her stomach, before getting to her feet.

"I'm hungry." She declared, before heading off into the kitchen.

After searching through the cupboards, she came up empty, and returned to the living room.

"What're we playing?" She asked, as she sat down next to Troy, who was now playing a video game.

"_Dead Rising_." He replied, hacking his way through a zombie with a chainsaw.

"Looks pleasant." She replied, rolling her eyes, and leaning on him.

---

**A/N – Not updated in awhile, sorry, not had chance, update next week, maybe sooner. Cant stop to chat, in a rush, hope you enjoyed, Hudgens, fit, good afternoon!**

**PS. Bully is awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer – Oh, damn oh damn oh damn. I managed to reach the Trafford Centre in time, but Pablo wasn't so lucky. They got him, _and_ my cake mix. I'm safe now though, and there's a lot of others here too. So until the zombies inevitably get in, we're good. I better gear up, and get some dang clothes on, either way.

---

Troy soon finished playing, and they put on the final film of the day – 'Napoleon Dynamite'.

"This movie is awesome." Troy commented, about quarter of the way through. Gabriella rolled her eyes, before smiling, and looking at Troy.

"Can we order a pizza?" She asked hopefully, placing a hand on his chest.

"Isn't it kind of early for dinner?" Troy replied, raising an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Fine." She replied, pouting playfully, and turning away from him.

"Okay, fine, order some pizza." Troy said, rolling his eyes to himself, before turning his attention back to the movie. Gabriella kissed him quickly, before getting off the couch, and hunting down the house phone.

Troy watched her, as she disappeared, his eyes dropping lower than they should have done.

Gabriella returned a few minutes later, and flopped back down onto the couch.

"They said that it'd take awhile to arrive, cause the pizza place is pretty far." She explained, cuddling up to him.

"Okay." He said, nodding slowly, although not taking his eyes from the screen.

Gabriella giggled softly, before leaning forward and kissing him softly. Troy kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist. She broke away after a moment or two, blushing softly, as she turned her attention back to the movie.

Troy smiled to himself, before following her gaze back to the TV.

---

During the 'vote for Pedro' scene, the couples attention had shifted from the screen, to each other. Gabriella was on top of Troy, who was laying on the couch, propped up on the arm rest, and the two were attached at the lips. His hand was slowly tracing up her waist, and across her ribcage, closing in on its destination.

His hand skirted straight past her chest, and came to stop on the back of her neck, as there was a loud knock from the door. They broke apart, and Gabriella got up, blushing deeply at Troy's brief contact.

Gabriella opened the door, and greeted the delivery boy.

"Twenty two fifty." He said simply, as he handed the two pizza boxes to her.

"Sure, one sec'" She said, placing the pizza boxes on the coffee table.. She looked in her purse, to find only a ten dollar note.

"Trooooy." She said casually, as she turned to look at her.

"Gabriellaaaaaa." He replied, rolling his eyes ever so slightly at what was about to ensue.

"I need to borrow twelve dollars." She said, tilting her head down slightly, and putting on her 'ready to pout' face.

"Fine." Troy said with a sigh, and a smile, before yanking his wallet out of his back pocket, and handing her a ten and two ones. "You're lucky you're so cute." He said simply, before putting his wallet back into his pocket.

She grinned as she took the money. "Thanks." She said, hardly noticing herself blush slightly. She paid the delivery boy, and shut the door, bounding over to the kitchen to get plates. "You like pepperoni, right?" She called, before she returned with two plates.

"Pfft, pizza's pizza." He said, taking his plate with a smile, and helping himself to a slice or two.

---

They sat down and watched the remainder of the film in somewhat silence, as they ate the pizza.

"Good movie." Troy commented, after the closing wedding scene.

"It was okay, I guess." Gabriella replied with a shrug.

"You didn't think it was awesome?" Troy replied, with a playful gasp.

"It was okay, I guess." Gabriella repeated with a smile.

"Oh, well I bet I know something you do like…" Troy said with a smirk as he closed in on her.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Gabriella inquired, returning the smirk, as she too leaned forward, only to jump back with a shrill shriek, Troy's fingers softly lashing at her waist, and stomach, tickling her.

"Troy..! Troy..!" She managed to gasp, laughing loudly, as she recoiled towards the arm of the sofa.

"Now, was it an awesome movie?" Troy asked with a grin, still mercilessly tickling her.

"Yes!" She managed in between laughs, her hands swiping at his in an attempt to ward him off.

"Yes what?" He asked with a grin, pausing for a second, while Gabriella caught her breath, but he began tickling her again before she could speak.

"Yes.. It, was.. An. Awesome.." She started, although she soon ran out of breath as she started laughing endlessly again. "Movie!" She finished, and Troy instantly stopped tickling her.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Troy said matter of factly, smiling at her.

"That wasn't very nice at all, Troy Bolton!" Gabriella replied seriously, although she broke into a smile when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the door of the cabin opened, and Chad and Taylor entered, and Gabriella and Troy separated quickly, as Chad spoke.

"God, that took _forever_." He said, flopping down into the armchair.

"And hello to you too." Troy replied, smiling lightly. "You okay?" He asked, as Gabriella moved into him again, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Yeah, only I need a new damn car."

"Atleast you're not hurt.." Gabriella pointed out.

"I'd prefer to have whiplash." Chad said sullenly. Troy smiled slightly, sitting back.

"Ah well, cant win 'em all."

---

**A/N – Phew, there we go. I didn't update last week, cause my best friend (That moved really far away) came down to visit, and we was 'kicking it oldschool', as the cool kids say.**

**Anyway, I've got an idea for the next story I'm going to write (after this one) that I needs you guys's to help with. Its set a year or so after Twinkle Towne, and essentially it follows the gang as they go through their last school years. As interesting(and overdone) as the premise may be, I'm completely stuck for storyline ideas, and I'm getting sick of writing from the top of my head. So if any of you guys have any suggestions at all, feel free to say so in a review/PM.**

**I'm also pretty stuck for idea's for this story, too, so I'd really appreciate it if you guys helped me out there. If I get afew good ones, I may even update again on Friday (whoamg!). If not, then it should be next Wednesday/Thursday/Friday as usual.**

**Anyway, I'm going off on a helluva tangent here, so I'm gonna stop talking… Okay, not really. Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit, and You stay classy San Diago.**


	8. Chapter 8

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer – Oh shit, they've breached the doors, and there are a i lot /i of them. The remaining few of us that got away from the hordes of zombies have holed up towards the back, with guns and axes and stuff, but I really don't know how long we'll last, it's only a matter of time..

---

Troy and Gabriella spent the rest of the evening listening to Chad and Taylor regale the story of what happened to them.

"So, what happened to the shopping then?" Troy asked, earning a roll of the eye's from Gabriella.

"Its in the trunk of the rental we got. I'll go get it in the morning, cause I'm heading off to bed." He announced, climbing up from the chair, along with Taylor.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn in, too." She added, as the two of them headed off down the hall, towards the bedrooms.

Troy and Gabriella sat in comfortable silence, Troy toying lightly with the ring on Gabriella's middle finger, while she smiled and watched him, listening to the now not-so-heavy rain.

"You going to be okay sleeping on your own tonight?" Troy asked with a smirk, looking up at her.

"I should be, as long as it doesn't start thundering again." She replied, her attention turning to him. "Speaking of which, I should probably get to bed, too.." She said, not moving.

"Yeah, me too.." He said, checking the clock on the VCR. When neither of them made to move, a grin crept across Gabriella's face, before she slowly begun to stand up.

"Nooooo." Troy said, keeping his hold on her hand, and tugging her back onto the couch, eliciting a loud giggle, and earning himself a peck on the lips.

"Night, Troy." She said, smiling, and standing up, heading towards the bedroom.

"Night…" He replied, his gaze following her, and once again, dropping below her waist.

---

Troy ambled into the living area, absently listening to the sound of the now light rain.

He looked around the room slowly, searching for any signs of life. He knew Chad was up, as he wasn't in his bed, and he was sure he'd heard snoring coming from the girls room…

He started towards the kitchen, where he could hear the clatter of.. Something.

"Hey, man." Chad said, looking up at Troy as he entered the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" He asked, gesturing to the mug he was holding in his hand.

"Yeah, sure.." Troy replied. He sat down at the kitchen table as Chad got another mug from the cupboard, and topped up the kettle, before putting it on.

"So, you and Gabriella, eh?" Chad said with a smirk as he sat down across from Troy, who immediately broke into a smile.

"Heh, yeah." He replied, looking down at his hands, that were resting on the table.

"She's cute." Chad commented, before rising from his chair as the kettle boiled.

"Hahah, no need to tell me.." Troy said with a chuckle, gazing absently at the table, as Chad made the coffee.

Chad smiled to himself, before handing one of the mugs to Troy, as he sat down once again. "I didn't even know you liked her.." Chad said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Really..?" Troy replied, raising a brow at him as he took his mug.

"No, of course not. I think you and Gabriella were the last two people at school to realise that you liked eachother." Chad said with a roll of the eyes, eliciting a blush from Troy.

"Well, I didn't know.." He said sheepishly, before taking a long sip from his mug.

"So, what made you make your move on Thursday?"

"I don't know. It was the perfect situation, and I heard her and Taylor talking in the car on the way up here.." He explained, before taking another long drink.

"I see.." Chad said, nodding slowly, as he too took a sip of his coffee.

The pair sat in silence for another few minutes, the only sound being the occasional sip of coffee, or the light patter of rain against the cabin.

Troy slowly got to his feet, smiling briefly at Chad, and taking his empty mug. Chad uttered a thanks, and too got to his feet, heading towards the door, as Troy placed the mugs in the sink.

Chad returned a few moments later, while Troy was washing the mugs, carrying about five shopping bags. He dumped them on the counter. He spoke when Troy raised his eyebrows at him.

"The shopping, from yesterday." He explained.

"Oh, right.." Troy replied with a nod, before turning off the tap, and drying his hands.

He turned, and headed out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, singing to himself. "Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand. Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip…"

He stopped singing as he saw Gabriella coming out of the girls room, humming quietly to herself.

They smiled at eachother, and remained silent. Troy continued walking, until he was right infront of her. Their lips met, and his arms made their way around her waist, as hers wrapped around his neck.

They remained attached at the lips for afew moments, until they broke apart, both breathing a little heavily. They grinned at eachother, before continuing on their way.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Morning." Chad said as he was unpacking the groceries.

"Hey there." She replied, turning the kettle on, and watching Chad. "You want a hand?" She asked.

"Nah, I got it." He answered with a small smile, before continuing to unpack.

---

The four were sat in silence the living room, Troy sitting in the armchair, with Gabriella on his lap, and Chad and Taylor curled up on the sofa.

Suddenly though, music rang out quietly, and Chad leaned forward to the coffee table, reaching for his cell phone.

_As I was going over the Cork and Kerry mou-_. He cut the ringtone off, and answered it.

"Hellooo.." He said, as the other three watched him intently.

"Hey man… Yeah… Yeah, that'd be cool, no problem.. You know where it is..? Awesome. You bringing the others? Yeah, we should have room for you guys.. Yeah, no problem. Alrighty. Okay then, see you later. Bye."

Everyone was looking at Chad, and he raised his eyebrow at them all.

"Oh.." He said, nodding slowly as he realised. "That was Jason…"

"And…" Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"What did he want?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, he was just seeing if him, Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay could come stay for the weekend." Chad explained, setting his phone back down on the coffee table.

"Cool. When are they coming up?" Troy asked, his fingers tracing soft figure 8's on Gabriella's stomach, earning an ever so light giggle, accompanied by a smile.

"They're setting off this afternoon, they should be here tonight."

"Great, we can all go out to dinner." Taylor suggested. Chad shrugged, before replying.

"What about Ryan?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Oh, I think Jase said something about him having a date tonight." Chad said with an amused chuckle.

Troy grinned. "Right…"

"Leave the poor boy alone.." Taylor scolded, although Gabriella couldn't help but giggle.

**A/N – Waa waa wee wah. Its been ages since I last updated. I wish I could tell you that I've been really busy doing something interesting or other, but, well, that'd be a lie. In all honesty, I just haven't been arsed. And I'm afraid I wont be able to update again for about three to four weeks. Sucks, I know, so I'm going to try and update The Midas Touch aswell, either today, or tomorrow.**

**I have another story in my brain that I want to try and start this week, too, a series of Zekepay(One of the most underrated 'ships, imo) oneshots. So look out for that, if you want.. Or not. You can just sit there, and not.. Y'know.. Anyway, this is getting too long for my liking, so I'm just going to straight up stop… Okay that didn't work. Anyway, have a good one, and enjoy your holidays. As always, Vanessa Anne Hudgens is damn fit. You stay classy, San Diego. (Too much Anchorman P)**

**In a completely unrelated note, I want my fucking Wii.**

Oh yes, the songs used in this chaptola are, Ocean Man, by Ween, and Whiskey in the Jar, by alot of people, but Metallica did it best.


	9. Chapter 9

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer - Fuck me that was vicious.. Only me and about three other people made it out, and one of them is in pretty bad shape. I have no idea how we're going to make it all the way to the Arndale, he can hardly walk.. If it doesn't get better, we're going to have to leave him…

---

The foursome were sat in the living room, watching Attack Of The Clones as it drew to an end. Taylor and Chad, however, seemed more interested in each other than the movie.

"What're you doing?" Gabriella asked quietly of Troy, as he manoeuvred his arms around her, and grabbing a cushion.

He remained silent, and flung the cushion at Taylor and Chad, and they quickly separated.

"Watch the hair." Chad said, leering at Troy, as he wrapped his arms around Taylor once again, his time his attention was on the movie, though not for long.

"Leave them be." Gabriella said, taking the cushion that Troy was about to throw and placing it behind them again.

"Fine." Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Gabriella mimicked, rolling her eyes back at him, earning herself a soft squeeze, and a peck on the lips, that soon developed into something more.

Before either pair knew it, the movie was over, and the credits had finished rolling.

Taylor and Chad were the first to separate, quickly followed by Troy and Gabriella, all of them breathing deeply.

"Good movie." Chad commented, with a grin.

"Yeah, all three minutes you saw of it, before you two started sucking face." Troy retorted with a smirk.

"That's right." Chad replied with a smile, before disappearing off into the bedroom.

Taylor sat up on the couch, and began straightening herself out, while Troy grinned at her.

"Dudes!" They heard Chad call, causing everyone to sit up. Chad's voice was quickly followed by the sound of something dragging across the floor. "Look at all these Lego!" He said excitedly, as he pulled an enormous plastic box into the living room, rattling noisily.

"And why does your uncle have so much Lego?" Taylor asked, as Troy dove from the armchair, almost knocking Gabriella to the floor as he did so, and sat infront of the box with Chad.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy briefly, before giggling softly as he watched him dig through the box.

"It must be for my cousins." Chad reasoned, as he too dug through the box.

"There must be atleast a hundred thousand bricks in here. Its insane!" Troy said, as he started assembling something.

"We should build a huge castle!" Chad suggested, and Troy nodded quickly, before the two got to work.

"Its like they're five again." Gabi said with a smile to Taylor, who agreed. They sat in silence, watching the boys build for a minute or two, before Taylor finally spoke quickly.

"You want to help?" She asked, and Gabriella replied immediately with a 'yes', and they both dove from the couch, and joined in on the project.

---

Three hours later, and the building had taken up the middle of the living room, with no end in sight. The only time any of them stopped was the occasional toilet break, and to get a drink, and they'd hardly spoken a word since they'd started.

Something from the window however, caught Troy's eye. He looked up just in time to see a figure move from infront of the window.

"What was that?" He muttered to himself, staring at the window.

"What was what?" Chad asked, not taking his attention away from the Lego.

"Nevermind." Troy said, reluctantly taking his gaze from the window, and started building again. He was soon interrupted when he saw the figure standing at the window again. "Look!" Troy said, pointing to the window. Chad and Taylor managed to turn in time to see the figure, although Gabriella was a little slow.

"Dude, someone's there!" Chad said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Troy said, rolling his eyes as he slowly got to his feet, quickly followed by Chad.

Suddenly the door handle started rattling, as it was turned repeatedly from the other side. Chad sprinted quietly to the door, Troy following. The door swung open, and Chad lunged

"Surpri-" Jason was cut off by Chad's fist that came crashing into his nose. "Ow, fuck!" Jason said as he fell backwards, knocking Kelsi, who was stood behind him, tumbling to the ground aswell.

"Oh, shit! Jason, are you okay?" Chad said, as he realized who it was.

"No! You just punched me!" Jason replied, clambering to his feet quickly, before helping Kelsi back up.

"I'm sorry man, we thought you were a burglar or something!" Chad said, hastily ushering everyone inside.

Troy on the other hand was laughing, as he watched the two overreact.

"Wow." Was everyone's first sentiment when they entered the living room and saw the large Lego structure.

"Lego!" Kelsi squealed, as she ran to join Taylor and Gabriella.

"Hey guys." Troy said, and they all greeted each other.

"I'm sorry again, man." Chad said, after they'd all settled down.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said with a chuckle. Chad smiled briefly, before he began building again, along with Jason Zeke and Troy.

The girls however, were all sat on the couch, catching up on the events of the past three days.

After half an hour or so, they all decided to go out to dinner, and after a not so brief hold up by Taylor and Chad in the bathroom, they were on their way.

**A/N – New chapter, wahey. I've got a rant to go on, but I don't know if I've got time. Ah, what the hell. What the hell is up with people making Chad an idiot? I can't think of _once_ in the movie that Chad was any more ignorant than anyone else. I've no problems with making him a joker, because that's what he comes across as, but making him a full blown idiot is just downright foolish. I could well go off on one right now, but time and unforeseen occurrences are befalling me, so that's all from me today! That Vanessa is a hottie hot hottie.**

**In a completely unrelated note, I got my Wii, almost three weeks later than the bastards said I'd have it. Its good fun, though, worth the wait. 360, here I come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer – Oh man, they caught up to us again, and we nearly got caught. We dropped Mr. No walky man, and ran, but I was the only one that made it away alive.. I am in the shit now, ma- Cakey! Cakey! I can't believe I found you!

---

"Table for nine, please." Gabriella asked the attendant who was stood behind a wooden podium. They had come to a small restaurant 20 minutes away from the Cabin.

"Eight." Kelsi corrected quickly.

"Eight, table for eight." Gabriella repeated as she recalled that Ryan wouldn't be with them.

"-telling you man, I caught every single one of those bastards. Took me seventy hours, got 'em all to ninety nine, too, and then my brother, _drops_ my Gameboy in the sink!" Chad said to Jason, as they made there way towards the table that the attendant was leading them to.

"That's harsh, man.." Jason replied, patting Chad on the back softly, before they all sat down.

"Tell me about it.." Chad muttered, as he began flicking through the menu absently.

"So Shar', who's Ryan on a date with?" Gabriella asked with a grin, looking over at Sharpay.

"Some girl from his English class." Sharpay replied with a slight shrug. "He wouldn't name names, though." Sharpay explained, as she began examining her menu.

"Well, who do we know that's in his English class?" Taylor asked as she set her menu down. The rest of the gang went silent, most of them looking at Gabriella, as she was in the same class as him.

"I can't think of anyone." She said after a moment or two, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Maybe he's not on a date with a _girl_." Troy commented with a smirk, earning himself a slap on the arm from Sharpay.

"Ryan isn't gay, Troy." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"How do you know?" Troy retorted, as he set down his menu.

"I just do." She replied rather lamely. "Twin telepathy, you know." She said, tapping her temple.

"Why're you so sure, Shar'? You got a problem with backdoor bandits?" Chad said with a grin at Sharpay, who rolled her eyes ones again, with a 'eugh' noise. Chad was about to speak again, when a waiter came along to take their order.

---

They stopped briefly at McDonalds and they all got milkshakes, before heading back to the cabin. The two cars pulled up, and everyone piled inside.

After a brief tour of the cabin, and five minutes of castle building, they decided to have a game of Monopoly, in teams of two. The teams being (of course): Chad and Taylor, Troy and Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay and Jason and Kelsi.

The game lasted a good three hours, before Zeke and Sharpay finally came out victorious.

"Haha!" Sharpay said, sticking her tongue out at everyone, as they all stood up, and began cleaning up the empty glasses that were littered around the game board, and took them all into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna bake some cookies, who wants to help?" Zeke asked, wrapping his arm around Sharpay's waist.

"Erm, me?" Sharpay guessed with a small smile."

"We'll all help out." Kelsi chipped in, earning a smile from Zeke.

"Thanks guys." He replied, before he turned his attention to the stove behind him.

The gang spent the rest of the night chattering away in the kitchen, 'helping' Zeke bake, when really they were just distracting him, whilst occasionally handing him things he needed.

It was 2:30 in the morning after they'd devoured Zeke's cookies and decided to turn in for the night. Zeke and Jason took the boys room, due to the insistence of Chad and Troy, and Sharpay and Kelsi took the girls room, following suit. Gabriella and Taylor had the back bedroom, whilst Troy and Chad slept on the couches.

---

Troy woke to soft kisses on his lips, as Gabriella straddled his hips.

"Hello…" He said absently, glancing up at her with half closed eyes.

"Hi.." She replied, smiling down at him.

"What time is it?" Troy asked groggily, closing his eyes for a moment, before looking up at Gabriella again.

" Six thirty…" Gabriella said casually, playing with the silver chain necklace that was around his neck.

"And why did you wake me up at six thirty?" Troy replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Cause I couldn't sleep." Gabriella explained, as she got up off of Troy, and headed towards the kitchen.

Troy remained on the couch for a moment, before he got up and followed her. "What, so you just wake me up and then leave me?" He said, with a small smirk, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm making some warm milk. And I woke you up, so you can sit with me until I feel tired." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Right…" He said, before shaking his head, and kissing the crook of her neck, before returning to his place on the couch. Gabriella came and sat next to him, holding a mug of warm milk. They sat in mostly silence, with the occasional word spoken by one of them.

Soon, though, quiet snoring almost made Gabriella jump, as Troy's head rested heavily on her shoulder as he slept. She giggled ever so softly, before laying his head in her lap, and closed her eyes once again…

**A/N – 'Omg dat waz da bestist chapter evar lolol u am well wikkid.' Okay you weren't thinking that, but I was. There we go, another chaptola, brought to you by none other than me. Speaking of which, actually, I'd like to have a word with you guys about reviews. First of all, I'd like to thank every single one of you that's reviewed so far. Seriously, without you guys, I wouldn't even be updating this right now. You guys practically WRITE this story. Well, maybe I wouldn't go that far, but seriously, if no one reviewed this chapter, I probably wouldn't write another one. With that in mind, I'm on the cusp(Haha, what a funny word. Cusp. Cusp. CUSP.. CUUUSP. Haha) of 100 reviews. That's averaging 10 reviews per chapter. **

**That's great, it really is, but I'd LOVE if I were to be able to get 200 reviews for this story. That said, there's only roughly 5 more chapters until I wrap this sucker up, so that's going to mean about 20 reviews per chapter! That's a pretty hefty task, but considering how as of right now, this story is on 63 peoples alerts. So, it's definitely possible. Basically, what I'm getting at, is that if you've read this chapter, review. I don't care what you say, be it suggestions, crits, flames (I've not actually had anyone saying I suck yet, which is quite disappointing), or maybe just saying 'omgz update soon plox!' I don't mind. But like I said, if this thing reaches 200 reviews, free bumlove for all. Thanks. Well, this is getting long now, so I'm gonna get out of here. That Vanessa is a hottie hott hottie. Thank you, and drive safe!**

**NB - Sorry, I'm going to stop insinuating that Ryan is gay, I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**In The Cabin**

Disclaimer – I found my cake mix! Do you know how awesome that is!? It's FREAKIN' SWEET, that's how awesome it is! It's right up there with Slash, and Stairway to Heaven on the Awesome-O-Meter! WoooooooOOOH CRAP ZOMBIES!

---

"-never get past the second level, man, I'm telling you, that game is _hard_. And the ONE time I did do it, my mom calls for dinner, so I leave it on my bed, my brother comes along and DROPS his peanut butter sandwich on it. ." Chad was explaining to Zeke, as they both sat on the couch, playing Gears Of War with the sound down low.

"I completed that game like, three times." Zeke said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever man… I mean, what's a Zool anyway?" Chad said, shrugging heavily, before turning his attention back to the game at hand.

"Oh, hey Troy." Zeke said after a moment, after Troy had slowly sat up on the other couch.

"Hey guys…" He said, rubbing his eyes, before swinging his legs over the side, and leaning over to the coffee table to grab his phone to check the time.

"Eleven thirty" He mumbled to himself, placing the phone back onto the table, before getting up, and heading towards the boys bedroom to get some clothes. _Damn Gabriella…_ He thought, recalling her late night/early morning visit, before smiling widely to himself, and shaking his head.

Jason was nowhere to be seen, so he went straight over to his holdall, and found himself a T-shirt. He gave himself a quick blast of deodorant, before yanking the t-shirt over his head. He staggered into his jeans from the day before. He yawned, and headed through the living room, and towards the kitchen.

"Watch out." Troy said, just before Chad was sniped.

"Ahh, fuck's sake." Chad said, punching the air infront of him.

"You could have warned me, you spoony bard!" Chad said, shoving Zeke on the shoulder as he waited for him to revive him.

"Hey, don't look at me, I've got a Troika on my ass." Zeke retorted, as Troy rolled his eyes with a chuckle, and walked into the kitchen. He filled the kettle, and switched it on. He turned around and went back into living room.

"You guys want some coffee?" He asked Chad and Zeke, and they both replied with a 'sure'.

Troy nodded, before heading through to the bedrooms. He knocked on the door to the Sharpay and Kelsi's room. He heard a 'come in', so he opened the door, and looked at the four girls.

"Would you ladies like some coffee? I'm brewin'." They all nodded, after a moment of thought. Just before he left the room he spoke.

"Where's Jay?"

"He's in the shower." Sharpay replied, eliciting an 'oh' from Troy, who turned, and left to make some coffee.

---

About half an hour later, they were all gathered in the living room, watching now Jason and Zeke play Gears', with Kelsi and Sharpay sat on their laps.

"Shoot the, thing.." Gabriella chimed as she watched the boys, while Sharpay let out an 'eugh' at the gore, earning a roll of the eyes from Chad.

"Hey Chad, is there a mall near here? I want to go shopping." Kelsi asked.

"Iunno." Chad said with a shrug. Kelsi sighed, and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm pretty sure I saw one on the way." Sharpay said as she sat up, causing Zeke to crane his neck to see the TV.

"You wanna drive around to see if we can find it?" Taylor asked, as she sat up.

"Sure! Kelsi replied, climbing up off Jason's lap, and heading to get her shoes, soon followed by the rest of the gang.

"But-but.. The Gears!" Jason replied, before sighing and setting the controller down as the 'Game Over' screen popped up.

---

"Why the hell are we all in one car?" Chad asked, as he was cramped up next to Zeke And Jason, with Talor sat on his lap, with Sharpay and Kelsi on the others.

"Dude, I don't even know." Troy said from the drivers seat, Gabriella sat next to him.

"This can't be safe.." Chad said, shaking his head.

"Oooh, there it is!" Kelsi said, pointing to the nearby mall.

"Finally!" Chad complained, as they pulled up into the parking lot.

"Oh, shush, Chad." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the car.

Chad rolled his eyes back at her, as he stepped out of the car, rubbing his legs.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm i glad /i to finally be at the mall with the girls.." Chad said, shaking his head to Jason, earning himself a snigger.

---

Three hours later, they all returned to the parking lot, Zeke carrying half a dozen bags for Sharpay, whilst the rest of the girls all had one. They dumped the bags into the trunk of the car, before they all piled into the car, and set off.

"Does.. Does anyone remember the way back to the cabin?" Troy asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"WHY GOD!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Chad said loudly, covering his face with his hands, and throwing his head back.

**A/N – Hey! Whose that guy, and why's he updating this fanfiction!? I bet that's what you're thinking. It's been a while, eh guys? Well, I have no excuse, except sheer laziness. Ah.. Oh well. I got a rate load of reviews last chapter. That's awesome. Or was it the chapter before? Ah I don't remember. Anyways, if you loved it, review it, if you liked it, review it, if you were indifferent to it, review it, if you didn't like it, review it, and most of all, if you think I'm a giant phallic shaped object that needs to get raped and die, review it.**

**I'm thirsty, imma get me some beverage.**


End file.
